You Win
by TheIcePrincess98
Summary: Alright, Hiei fangirls- I will not stand in your way of Hiei any longer. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into.


You win.

That's right.

I concede.

I'll cut my losses and leave you to your silly fandom.

Hiei is yours now.

At least, the Hiei you THINK you want.

You know, the bad boy. The I-don't-care attitude kid. The ferocious demon. Kuwabara's enemy number one. Him.

While you ridiculous fans drool over some fire demon who would rather slit your throat than even talk to you, I have MY Hiei.

The real Hiei.

While you girls fawn over that idiotic shell of a demon because of his "hotness" or "muscles" or even that dragon tattoo on his arm. The truth is, that Hiei would never let you inside his head, whether you had your own Jagan or not.

He hates you.

And he doesn't even know you.

My Hiei, although having a rough outer shell similar to yours, would give you a chance, as long as you don't push him. He's polite in his own way, letting you know when he doesn't want to talk about something without ripping your head off. He's really kind of sweet- like a misunderstood child. He doesn't flaunt the tattoo on his arm, because to him, it's not an attack. It's the connection he has to living creature. Hiei prefers the outdoors to anything- not because he hates everything nigen, but because the peace and serenity that nature brings him calms his flickering emotions.

My Hiei doesn't hate Kuwabara. Yeah, I hear your gasps. My Hiei does give him a hard time, but only for three reasons- to toughen him up, to make sure he's worthy of Yukina, and to show affection. Yeah, you heard me. Hiei can't help but know that Kuwabara is one of his friends. The two banter back and forth, even giving each other nicknames. Hiei teasingly refers to Kuwabara as "Oaf" while he refers to Hiei as "Shrimp." If you don't believe me, refer to my Hiei's other friends. Kurama- "Fox." Yusuke- "Detective." To those who have authority over his life (i.e. Yukina, Koenma, Genkai, Mukuro) he respectfully refers to them by their given names. If he has no sort of affection towards you, he won't even acknowledge your name- just a little insight to how Hiei's brain works.

Also, your Hiei lives off of fighting, pushing himself to the edge to add more to his kill count. Why? Because, your Hiei is dangerous- and for some reason that's considered sexy. No. My Hiei holds his own in a fight because sword fighting and martial arts is just that: an art form. No, it isn't exactly painting or sculpting. Yet, his skills are sharpened each time he delicately swings his sword through the air, carefully placing his feet in a blur of some sort of dance. Each action is its own dance movement, it's just a dance with a sword.

Your Hiei used his past to add to the kill count, you included if you get too close. My Hiei uses his art form (see the above paragraph) to help transmit his emotional rollercoaster of a past, sort of like a ballet. He would never admit it, as he has no need for people to ask him "are you alright" constantly, but each swing of his sword- each slice of his blade- is propelled with the misery he has felt. My Hiei is not a hot-head like the one pursued by 99% of fangirls but using his anger to cover up the anguish he feels. Instead of "swooning at his hotness" like you do at your Hiei, I give my Hiei a friendly hug- because he needs it. Haven't you realized no one has ever hugged him? *tear*

So go ahead.

Stalk your idiotic fire demon before he attempts to slit your throat.

I'm done with him.

I've moved on to a misunderstood version of that fire demon, who only wants peace of mind.

If I'm lucky, I could help him move on- maybe with the help of a few hugs.

So take your Hiei.

Pair him up with anyone from Botan to Koenma.

I don't care anymore.

While you are obsessing over the shell- I'm on the inside.

Healing that broken little boy.

The same one who was tossed away from happiness by his heritage into the freezing river of loneliness and pain.

He lived for a reason.

While you harden his shell with the ridiculous fangirl attraction, I'll remind him.

I'll remind him of

Why

He

Lived.

Take your stupid obsession and get out of my sight. He deserves better.


End file.
